


Tonight Let's Get Some

by Phia



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Kemonomimi, Light Bondage, M/M, Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka & Australia, Shower Sex, Skype, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500+ word ficlets for RinHaru NSFW Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I try.  
> Also. I can't believe I titled this all after a One Direction song. I can't believe.

“Rin, I won,” Haru says, twisting the blindfold back and forth between his fists. Rin opens his mouth to ensure his boyfriend knows his place, but then he closes it, because Haru is grinning and that can be a rare thing. 

“You did.” Rin sighs, leaning back into the pillows. He sets the book that he was reading on the nightstand. He’s glad that he’s already lying down on their bed. It’s mid-afternoon and he isn’t feeling the whole sex thing right now, but Haru  _ did _ win the race, and who the Hell is he kidding. It’s sex. With Haruka. He’s milking it for as long as he’s got it. 

 

* * *

 

The blindfold is black and thick, and he’s not able to see anything through it. It’s bizarre - when they have sex in the day, and Rin’s eyes are closed, he can still see the midday light filtering through the blinds. 

He can’t see the concentrated look on Haru’s face when he’s got two fingers in him and decides to lick at the tip of his cock.

“ _ Ah _ !” 

Haru’s lips are suddenly wrapped around the head, and then he takes Rin in deeper. Rin feels around for Haru’s head, and his hand slips down to the nape of his boyfriend’s neck instead. He blindly gropes at Haru’s hair, tugging at the black strands as Haru lands another harsh thrust on his prostate.

“H-Haru,” Rin pants. “You won - where’s your part of the reward?”

Haru jabs his prostate again. Rin arches upward, then he shifts onto Haru’s fingers, still inside him.

He senses Haru moving over him, but he’s still a little unnerved when Haru presses the words into his neck.

“This  _ is _ my reward,” he rumbles, and then nips a little at the skin. Haru lays little kisses over Rin’s chin and cheek. But two fingers coated in lube are still thrusting into Rin’s hole, squelching sounds filling in the space between them. 

The kisses are like small islands planted in the midst of churning seas, but then Haru’s lips meet his, and then there’s a clash of teeth and tongues. 

They are still kissing when Haru slips his fingers out and shifts downward. There’s a clicking noise and the sound of lube coming out of the bottle. Then one of Haru’s gasps as he slicks his own cock - Rin really, really wants to  _ see _ . 

He can’t, forced to surrender to the feeling of the head of Haru’s cock brushing his hole and then his boyfriend thrusting inside. He can’t see the glaze over Haru’s eyes, which is more illustrative than the guttural moan that rips from his throat.

He knows that Haru loves this, though, as does he. So he wraps his legs around him and squeezes down on Haru’s cock.

Haru thrusts into him, and he doesn’t hit Rin’s prostate until he has to gasp out that he’s close. And then  _ Rin _ is close, because Haru is slamming into that spot each time, leaving Rin a babbling and whining mess, sweating and shaking into the sheets. 

He feels Haru’s head dip down and then Haru kisses his collarbone, and one hand curls around Rin’s side while the other reaches for a nipple and tweaks.

_ “Hah ...  _ Haru. Touch me!”

Haru doesn’t even throw out  _ You’re so bossy _ anymore, just do as Rin asks, fitting his hand around his boyfriend’s cock and stroking from base to tip.

Their bodies move in perfect sync, resulting from the two beautiful years that they’ve been fucking on every surface of their house and outside and sometimes even in the pool. 

And then the hand around Rin’s side leaves.

Rin’s brow furrows - Haru has stopped thrusting, but he is still stroking Rin’s cock -

and then Rin feels a finger at his hole, pushing past his rim.

Rin tenses and with a shriek of Haru’s name, he comes all over his hand. His body judders and then he is lax against the mattress.

Haru’s finger leaves him as soon as it came, and his hand darts up to the blindfold, pulling it off Rin’s face and letting it rest in his hair.

He curls his hand around Rin’s cheek, his hand slack around Rin’s cock, as he thrusts into him and comes.  
  


* * *

 

 

“I won,” Rin says, smothering the words into Haru’s neck. Haru tangles their bare legs together and sighs.

“Sure.”


	2. Day 2 - Bondage

The green school tie is tight around Haru’s wrists, pressing pink onto his pale skin. Haru huffs into the wall and jumps when Rin’s hands meet his waistband.

“Be quiet,” Rin hisses into the nape of his neck. His hair is still damp and when Haru shivers, it could be from the cold.

Rin wants to heat him up, to have him sweat and pant as his cheeks flush and his legs shake, as he’s almost unable to stand.

He shoves Haru’s pants to his knees, exposing his bare skin to the locker room. Haru knocks his forehead against the wall when Rin fits his hand around his cock.

“What are you-”

Rin strokes from the base to the tip, over and over until Haru is slick with pre-come. He has his shoulders braced against the wall, trying to support himself.

When Rin rubs the rough pad of his thumb on the slit of Haru’s cock, his boyfriend moans too loud for the locker room.

“Shut up,” Rin growls, doubling the speed of his hand on Haru’s dick. Maybe he should’ve used the tie to gag Haru instead.

He tells him so, and Haru moans, thrusting into Rin’s fist. Rin lets his grip go slack a little, huffs heavy breaths into the back of Haru’s neck.

“Even when you’re tied up, you still _take_. Then take it now.”

Haru doesn’t understand until Rin stops moving his hand on his dick. And then he presses forward on the wall, thrusting into Rin’s fist without his boyfriend’s permission. As he’s fucking into Rin’s hand, squelching sounds fill the room, and Rin can’t do anything to stop those.

Haru would have his hands braced against the wall, at least, but now his wrists twist from where they’re tied up. Rin tightens his grip back to the way it was before. Haru moans and keeps thrusting, and Rin is pretty sure that there’s pre-come from his cock dripping onto the floor.

“What do you want?” he whispers over Haru’s panting. Haru doesn’t answer him, groaning out Rin’s name as his whole body shakes.

Rin focuses his attentions on the noises from outside the locker room, which don’t seem to be too close, thank goodness.

His other hand has been braced against the wall this entire time, but now he smacks his palm against one of Haru’s cheeks, near his crack. Haru cries out and tries to muffle the noise into the wall, but it’s no use. Rin hits him again and again, sending Haru jolting forward, thrusting his dick into Rin’s grip.

“Rin!”

Rin spanks him until his cheek is red, and then he rucks up Haru’s shirt, rakes his fingernails up his back. He’s careful to leave marks that will be gone by the next morning, when Makoto lifts Haru out of the bathtub by his hand.

Or maybe the pink lines will still be visible, and really, that’s fine with Rin.

Haru is shuddering from the pricks of Rin’s nails, and Rin moves his hand back down, lets Haru’s shirt fall back into place. He slips one finger down Haru’s crack, spreading his cheeks.

“ _Rin_!”

He lets out a high-pitched whine, and then Haru comes all over the wall, splashing it with his come.

Rin removes his hands from Haru’s body, but he pats him on the back for a second. Then he unties his boyfriend, letting the tie fall onto the floor and searches for something to wipe up his come.

He looks over at Haru, who is trying to pull up his swimsuit and pants.

“You okay?”

Haru nods, buttoning up. Rin walks up to him with the towel in his hands.

He kisses Haru before pulling back and saying, “I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

The grin Haru gives Rin tells him that he hasn’t.


	3. Day 3 - Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind, but I'll make it up.  
> Technically, Rin can't be on the Australian national team because his nationality is Japanese. But I just ... put it in there.

When Haru edges his way into Rin’s little apartment, moving in with the new swimmer on Australia’s national team, Rin works on conditioning him. Not just priming Haru’s muscles or cooking their meals so that Haru gets more meat in his diet. He doesn’t just sit Haru on the sofa every Saturday before training so they can work on their communication, or ensure that Haru has his laptop charged enough Rei and Nagisa's Skype calls.  
  
The first time Rin situates himself between Haru’s thighs, grinning up at him and flashing those razor-sharp teeth, Haru had said, “No.”  
  
“Eh?” Rin hunched forward to try and get the head of Haru’s cock into his mouth, but Haru scooted backwards on the bed, shoving himself between the pillows.  
  
“You aren’t gonna ... with those teeth. No.”  
  
Rin frowned. “Let me just show you-”  
  
“No.”  
  
But the next time, Haru didn’t have a chance. Rin was fisting his cock and then suddenly he’d lowered himself and swallowed half of it down.  
  
Haru gasped and Rin almost thought about pulling off until Haru gripped a fistful of Rin’s hair and buried himself in Rin’s mouth with one quick thrust.  
  
Each time Haru's cock hit the back of Rin's throat, Rin choked a little and Haru groaned. He'd fucked his mouth, his hips rocking as his body writhed. And Rin made sure that his lips were tucked over his teeth. When Haru’s cock spurted hot come down Rin’s throat, Rin pulled off but let his lips hold the head, making sure that he swallowed every drop of the liquid. Then he’d jerked off on Haru’s chest, and when he’d licked it off, he made sure that his teeth didn’t graze anywhere. It would be too frightening a thought after he’d had his mouth down there.  
  
The next step came along a little simpler. It was a Saturday morning and Haru dozed, his cock warm in Rin’s hand. Rin slowly stroked over him until it was hard and pre-come was dribbling from the head.  
  
Haru woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and when he looked down to see Rin’s fist moving on him underneath the sheets, he’d simply tilted his head, puckering up for a kiss.  
  
Rin indulged him, letting Haru’s tongue brush past his lips and meet his own. When he moved the pad of his thumb over the slit, Haru would make little groaning noises and grab at his arms.  
  
Rin buried his face in Haru's neck. Haru lifted his chin, letting the ends of Rin's long hair trail over him. Rin had to work at it, but over the past few times they'd had sex, he was able to coax Haru into letting him leave kisses on his neck, lick at the tendons, the shifting muscle.  
  
Rin's tongue ran down Haru's neck, his hand still moving on his cock, but then he'd nipped at the place where Hatu's shoulder met his neck, a little patch glazed with sweat.  
  
Haru tensed.  
  
Rin ran his fingernail along the vein on the underside of Haru's cock.  
  
Haru shuddered from his head to his toes. His body shifted towards Rin, and Rin decided to take this as invitation.  
  
_Please, come right in._  
  
He bit down on Haru's skin and when Haru cried out, he held the base of his cock tight in the grip of his fingers.  
  
"Why-"  
  
Rin fit his lips around the bite, sucking on the skin and drawing it into his mouth. He could taste just a bit of Haru's blood.  
  
He pulled away to examine the mark.  
  
" _Rin_! My-"  
  
Rin liked the way he'd made Haru's blood rush, how the mark bloomed and tinted the pale skin pink. He pulled on Haru's cock, still stroking it. Haru gave up on craning to see the bruise, and he fell back into the sheets, eyes closing.  
  
Rin kept his hand moving on Haru's cock until Haru's chest heaved and his voice cracked on gasps. Haru's nails were cutting in sharp enough on Rin's arms to make him bleed.  
  
Haru was close, so Rin was close to biting. He held the base of Haru's cock between two fingers, squeezing him tight enough to discourage him from coming.  
  
Rin bit Haru again, right under the mark he'd just made. His teeth punctured the skin, his tongue licking over the wound.  
  
He released Haru's cock again and jerked him once. His boyfriend tilted his head back, wide-eyed and staring at the ceiling, crying out a version of Rin's name speared with a shriek.  
  
Come flooded Rin's fist.  


* * *

  
  
Rin shoves so deep into Haru that he can hear his balls slapping against Haru's ass. Haru is drenched with sweat, his entire body shivering, his hands unsure of where to land on Rin's back.  
  
His untouched cock runs against the Rin's taut abs on every thrust, but he knows he can't let go until -  
  
Rin's teeth pierce into the soft skin underneath Haru's collarbone.  
  
When he comes, it's with his nails biting into Rin's back, his boyfriend's blood painting them red.


	4. Day 4 - Voyeur

Rin’s new apartment complex provides the advantage of allowing him to stare out of his window and see the other guy at his. 

Nanase Haruka - he’d heard the name around the gym down his street. Once, after weight training, he’d looked up to see fit guys huddled in circles, whispering and pointing at the other fit guy. Nanase was fit enough to be included in the group, but he preferred to keep to the swimming pool.

Rin never saw the guy swim, but he was probably great at it - his muscles were toned in all of the right places, and his arms and legs were shaved, clean and bare to increase his water resistance.

He has to explain all of this to Sousuke, who sits cross-legged on Rin’s dining table, eating from a take-out container. The white, laquered table stretches out horizontally less than a meter away from the floor-to-ceiling window. Rin sits beside his best friend, eating from his own dish.

“That’s fucking weird,” Sousuke replies, nodding at the window. Rin can see Nanase sitting at his own dining table, typing on a laptop.

Rin shrugs, looking over his shoulder at his front door. “I don’t really mind. I got work tomorrow, you leavin’?”

The dusk sinks into Rin’s apartment, stretches its gold and pink body across the floorboards. Rin sighs, strolling into the dining area again. He’s looking for wherever the TV remote is, because it’s his tradition - Netflix before bed. 

A sudden flicker out of the corner of his eye makes him look over at the apartment just two meters away from his, caged in floor-to-ceiling glass.

Nanase is standing at his window, looking over at Rin’s apartment. Rin can see the glinting pools of his eyes, the way that the setting sky settles around his high cheekbones.

Rin stands in the space between the table and the window, and he steps forward.

Nanase’s frame is lanky, even though he’s built. And he is small, one of those people who can help fill a room but can’t do it himself. His black hair falls over the sides of his head straight and softly, and Rin can’t resist thinking about what it looks like wet. Either from chlorinated water, or sweat.

Because Nanase is stepping closer to the window, and smiling, and then he’s tugging at the fluffy white towel around his waist.

Rin stares, saliva pooling in his mouth. If anyone were to look up the windows right now, they could form their own story, and then -

Nanase lifts one shoulder in a shrug, a question. Rin gulps, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, and nods.

Nanase rucks the towel around his waist, stroking long fingers up his inner thigh. He isn’t revealing anything, but he’s shirtless, too, and he paints a pretty picture.

“This is fucking crazy,” Rin says out loud. No one can hear him, but he swears that the side of Nanase’s lips turns up.

He has a lamp on behind him, casting a golden glow even as the darkness splays against the sky like spreading ink. Rin has no lights on his apartment, just the moon hanging outside, a silent spectator.

Nanase lets the towel fall.

He does shave everywhere.

Without realizing it, Rin presses his palm to the window. His fingers curl as Haru takes himself in a hand.

He strokes downward, his thumb rubbing against the slit of his cock each time his fingers brush against the head. His head tilts back, black hair falling. 

The gold at his back highlights the deep contours of his muscles. The moonlight makes a home in his collarbone, his pectoral muscles, bringing his nipples to attention, slides down his body just like Rin wants to.

Nanase is holding his own cock just like Rin wants to.

He moves his hand slowly at first, giving Rin his own personal show. It’s a really built, attractive swimmer touching himself for Rin, and how did he even get so lucky? Moving here was a great idea.

Nanase speeds up the strokes on his cock. His fist is tight around it, and its head is flushed and rosy - Rin is able to see that. His body wavers, and he spreads his legs, letting his upper body lean against the glass. He’s looking straight at Rin, gaze steady, breath fogging up the glass.

When Nanase comes, it’s with his whole body. He tips his head back just like he did on that first touch, exposing that pale throat, the strong lines of his neck, the thin collarbone and his defined abdominal muscles. His strong legs shake as he splatters white all over the window.

Rin wants to feel Nanase’s come in his hand, bring his fingers to his mouth and lick it off. He pops one finger in his mouth, just up to the first knuckle, as he imagines it. 

Nanase shakes his head when he sees it, but he’s grinning. He finds his towel on the floor and uses it to clean up some of his cum from the window. 

He lifts an index finger to the window.  _ One second? One minute?  _

Rin nods, even though he doesn’t know what the Hell is going on. And then Nanase disappears. 

Rin’s hand is still on the window, his arm aching just a little from being stretched out for so long. He brings his arm back to his side, noticing that his palmprint on the glass.

Nanase stands where he was before, wearing a white jacket zipped up to his collar and shorts with sneakers. Rin recognizes the jacket - he’s seen it at the gym before, and it has the name of his high school swim team stitched onto the back.

Nanase motions downward with his finger, and Rin leans his forehead against the window, looking at what’s below their third-floor apartments. It’s an alleyway, a bare patch of concrete, and Rin looks back up at Nanase. Nanase tilts his head to the side, and Rin nods.

Nanase smiles, and Rin watches as he heads to the front door of his own apartment.  
  
Rin forgets about the remote to look for his keys.


	5. Day 5 - Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's like, daddy kink in this one, just a little.

It’s Friday night, and Rin is alone in his dorm room. Outside, the university teems with life - college students keen on drinking and dancing and kissing, but Rin sits on his bed with his computer on his lap. The harsh light of the screen highlights his long fingers tapping at the keyboard.

 **Rin** : _you’re doing so good for me, princess._

Haru lifts his head from the bed and looks over at the computer, panting as he reads the message.

He kneels, chin dropping to his chest. “Thank you, Daddy,” he mutters, trying to muffle the words into his own skin. Haru’s cheeks still flush when thinking about being Daddy’s princess, but Rin figures that he’ll get over it with time.

Or maybe not. Or maybe Rin will always get to experience the pink blush that trails down his neck and chest, the way he bites his lip when he feels too hot.

 **Rin:** _it’s no problem. baby, fuck yourself on what i got you._

The dildo is hot pink - there’s no way to imagine that it’s Rin’s cock, except for the fact that it’s around the same length. Rin got to watch Haru open its box on camera, look up at his webcam and grin, blue eyes gleaming.

And now he gets to watch Haru thrust down onto it, fingers curled in his white sheets as he lifts himself up and pushes himself down again.

The first time Rin saw one of Haru’s livestreams, he was drunk and accidentally clicked on the video. Its thumbnail boasted Haru laying on his side, only his torso and cock on display, and the hand wrapped around himself as he stroked. The stream escalated as more and more people donated money to watch Haru fuck himself on a glittery pink plug.

Haru’s muscles are beautiful when he writhes in pleasure. Haru is beautiful when he cries out Rin’s name on Skype, or when he’s on the streams, hundreds of people watching him as he tweaks his nipples and scratches down his own sides so _shamelessly_. Chasing the pleasure even though his computer chimes as an increasing amount of men beg him to show a little more.

The private shows could be considered an unnecessary expense, but Rin likes knowing that he’s the only one who gets to see Haru likes this, at this moment. And on Skype, after transferring the money to Haru’s PayPal account, he gets to ask Haru to do whatever he likes.

That often involves fingering himself until he comes, cock untouched. Or bouncing on one of the plugs and touching himself only when Rin allows him to. Maybe Rin has preferences.

“Can I ... come?”

Rin blinks away the haze in his eyes.

 **Rin:** _yes. come for me, Haru_.   
  
He fucks himself until he's a gasping, quivering mess. Rin watches, cock hard in his boxers. And Haru does come, arching his back, pale muscles shifting, pink lips stretched around a silent keen. When he finishes, he wipes the come over his taut abdomen. It glistens in the dim lighting, and Rin shudders, cock jumping in his pants.

He likes paying his full attention to Haru when he’s touching himself, but once he slams the laptop closed, he’ll fit his hand around his own cock. Imagine it’s Haru’s hand with slim fingers and smooth fingertips.

“Hey, Rin?” Haru says, breath coming in a little heavier than usual. “Maybe we could ... video next time? It’d be no extra cost.”

He taps his fingers over his inner thigh. Rin chews at the inside of his left cheek.  
  
**Rin** : _sure_.


	6. Day 6 - Kemonomimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This isn't exactly kemonomimi I guess.
> 
> 2) I'm aware this isn't really how doctors/clinics work.
> 
> 3) It's omegaverse. So if you don't like that, don't read it.
> 
> 4) I'm trying to finish these all by Haru's birthday.
> 
> Thanks.

“Dr. Matsuoka, your patient is in room 410,” Morita says, punctuating his words with a slap of his pen against the clipboard. He hands it off to Rin.

“Thanks,” Rin says. He jogs down the hallway — just this last patient, and he can treat himself to that steak he’s been thinking about.

He twists the doorknob to the room, and the smell hits him hard, a wave of pheromones washing over him.

“Shit.”

Rin’s hands slip around the doorknob, but he manages to pull the door shut behind him. He sighs, but that only lets in more of the smell. He turns.

His patient lies on the bed the wrong way, his head resting where his feet should be. His black hair is plastered to his face, matching ears pinned back. His feet sit on the bed, his legs drawn, one hand moving in between them.

Rin drops his head to leave his clipboard at the table besides the door. But then he swings it back up again. He is filled with the scent of the salt. He feels like he’s dipped into the ocean. The temperature of the water shocks him, but he warms up to it as he wades through it, as he steps closer to his patient’s bed.

His patient’s left hand clutches at his bare thigh, spreading his legs further. Rin catches his wrist in his fingers and turns it into the light.

The label on the clinic bracelet reads, “Nanase, Haruka.” Rin’s gaze flickers to Nanase’s face, where his eyes hang open and his pupils are blown wide.

Rin feels a shudder travel down his spine. “Uh, hi. I’m Dr. Matsuoka and I’ll be treating ... you today. I’m in charge of evaluating the circumstances surrounding your sudden–”

Nanase brings Rin’s hand to his mouth and fits his lips around his index finger, beginning to suck. Rin’s a doctor, he knows that this is common Omegan behavior during heat, but he’s not just a doctor, he’s _Nanase’s_.

He notices the flush of heat climbing up Nanase’s neck. He’s sweating enough for his skin to glisten. He grinds down on the fingers in his ass with an intense, almost mechanical fervor. What’s more prominent is the way he pants, not in the light, pleasured way, but intertwined with pleas.

Rin touches his forehead with the back of his other hand. “You’re overheating,” he says.

Nanase chooses that moment to lick up a stripe from the base of Rin’s finger to the tip. Rin can’t contain his shudder. Nanase tears Rin’s hand away from his face, bringing it down so his fingers curl around his cheek. He throws his head back and gasps, ears twitching before coming around his own fingers.

The orgasm seems to take something out of Nanase. He lets go of Rin’s hand and tosses it to the side. Then he curls into a fetal position, facing the wall.

Rin leaves him be to pick up his clipboard and write down what he’s observed. Nanase’s been on suppressants for too long — he needs an Alpha’s knot or his body is in danger of shutting down. The clinic can set him up with a willing participant to take him through his heats.

And Rin is tapping his pen against his bottom lip, finger still slick with Nanase’s saliva. He doesn’t like the idea of another Alpha taking Nanase but— it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t _know_ him.

As if sensing Rin’s thoughts, his patient’s ears twitch. He shifts on the white, crinkling paper, facing Rin.

Their eyes meet. Nanase says, “I feel better. I’d apologize, but I think we know why I was assigned to an Alpha doctor.”

Rin doesn’t want to say that the clinic is sneaky, but the clinic is sneaky. “I still apologize if I—”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Nanase says. He flips onto his back, ears twitching with the change. He sighs up at the ceiling. “Will every heat be like this?”

Rin blinks. “Not if you have an Alpha. Our clinic can provide a suitable contact, background checks and completely—”

“Why can’t _you_ just do it?” Nanase is looking over at him, gaze skimming his body. Rin bites at the inside of his cheek, which is more painful for him.

“I’m your doctor.”

“Not as my doctor. And not _here_.” Nanase absentmindedly strokes at his inner thighs. “I can get a ride from here to wherever you’ll be when your shift is over.”

Rin can’t help but smirk. “You’re a little one-track minded, aren’t you?”

Nanase rolls his eyes, huffing out a sigh “I’m in heat and my next cycle is coming up soon, so—”

“Alright, alright.”  
  
Nanase’s blue eyes are large and wide. His fingers meet the area between his legs. Rin is starting to doubt that his touches before were so absentminded.


	7. Day 7 - Shower

“ _Rin_ ,” Haru gasps.

Haru’s breath is hot on the back of Rin’s neck, a contrast to the cold sheet of water draping over them. His fingernails bite into Rin’s hips.

“Rin, I—”

“ _Just._ ” Rin interrupts his own interruption to let out a groan. “Fuck me. We don’t have time.”

They’re in the Samezuka locker room on a Sunday. So while the pool’s technically not open today, they need to speed things up.

Haru thrusts into him again, pushing against his prostate. Rin feels a moan rip from his throat. Haru could’ve confessed somewhere that wasn’t Samezuka’s pool. But Rin’s glad he confessed, at least.

Haru’s hand drifts up Rin’s abdomen. His touch passes over the taut skin. His fingers reach up and pinch a nipple. Rin moans and slams his head against the shower wall.

“ _Ahh_.” He bites at his bottom lip. “You... fucker...”

He feels Haru smirk against his neck. Rin almost stops this all, just to prove a point. But the fingers of Haru’s right hand curl around his cock. Rin angles his hips away from the wall so Haru can get a better grip.

He does, hand sliding up and down Rin’s cock. The pad of his thumb swipes against the head and Rin’s moaning is louder than the shower spray.

Haru strokes up and down in a firm hold, thumb glancing off the head on every third stroke. It’s a good thing that Haru has him against the wall, because Rin’s legs couldn’t hold him up anymore. He opens his mouth to pant, and Haru is thrusting into him so hard that he has to keep his eyes closed.

His arms are outstretched, palms against the wall. His fingers curl against it, forming into fists. Haru nudges Rin’s wet hair to the side with some maneuvering of his own head. He licks a stripe down Rin’s neck, tasting chlorine on his own tongue.

Rin exhales, a sigh that makes his body wilt, and then—

“Who’s in here?”

After the question, someone knocks their shoe against the door to the locker room. Rin and Haru’s heads shoot up. Rin can’t wrack his mental files to identify the voice.

“Eh?”  
  
“Who’s there?” It’s the janitor who comes by on weekends. _Shit_.

“Ah ... Matsuoka Rin. I’m the captain, I just wanted—”

Haru drives deeper into Rin’s body. Rin’s eyes widen and he groans. He coughs afterward to make up for it.

“Ex–extra practice. I’m sorry—”

“Understandable. I’ll be back in a little while to clean up.”

They stand still until they hear the shoes stomp away.

Haru fits his teeth around a tendon in Rin’s neck and strokes Rin’s cock with a dizzying speed. Rin comes against the wall, clenching around Haru inside of him. Haru continues thrusting into him until he lets out a whine. He pulls out of Rin and comes across the backs of his thighs.

Rin slumps against the wall and Haru slumps against Rin.

"I hate you," Rin says.  
  
Haru says, "No, you don't."  
  
Under the beat of the water, still falling, Rin admits that Haru has a point.


	8. Day 8 - Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this lengthy ride. Also, happy birthday to my main man, Haru.

“Hey, Haru, during that race, didn’t you feel something too?”

The blue slivers in Haru’s eyes grow wider. His limbs are slicing towards the water, the pool pinning his hair back with steady hands. He is in the pool again, chasing after the slap of his hand against the wall. Chasing to beat Rin, to meet him when they surface for air.

His fingers curl into a fist from where his hand rests on the sheets. He rolls over onto his other side, and Rin turns to meet him.

Rin’s eyes are dark. Some of Sydney’s lights reflect in them, faint pinpoints of red and yellow. He drags his gaze across Haru’s face. “Haru?”

Haru places one hand on Rin’s shoulder and leans in. He hopes his kisses answer Rin’s first question.

Rin threads fumbling fingers through Haru’s hair. They kiss like they’re meeting each other stroke for stroke in the water. Rin moves his hand to Haru’s face, trailing his fingertips down his jaw, skating them along his shoulder.

Their mouths part. Haru whips the blanket away, letting the breeze from the window wash over them. They clutch onto each other, and Rin uses his grip on Haru’s arms to get on top.

He searches Haru’s eyes, to ask if this is okay, but Haru throws his arms around his shoulders and kisses him. Rin cages him in with his limbs. Their chests are touching, their bodies pressed together.

Rin bows his head and licks a stripe up Haru’s neck, touching his teeth to the skin. Haru’s hips tilt towards Rin’s with a sudden jolt.

Rin shudders, burying his face in Haru’s neck. Haru wraps his hands around Rin’s hips and pulls down. Rin grinds against Haru’s pelvis, panting in a stuttering rhythm. His breath is warm against Haru’s neck.

Haru throws his head back, mouth open to gasp into the quiet room. If he took the time, stopped the rhythm of their thrusting, he could take in the noises outside. Cars skidding down the streets, boats sliding through the water. But there’s only them – Rin’s moaning and his own panting and their hips rocking together.

Haru’s hands drift to Rin’s back, his arms coming down from around his shoulders. He rucks Rin’s black tank top up and drags his nails down the expanse of skin, feels the give of muscle against his fingertips.

His next thrust against Rin is hard. He moves his body downward and then up again, the length of his clothed cock dragging over Rin’s. Rin makes a low noise in his throat. The bed moves along with them, the mattress squeaking under their weight.

“Haru–”

He chokes out the name before coming in his shorts. Haru grips Rin’s shoulders, grinding onto his oversensitive cock before his orgasm crests.

Rin kisses him, their tongues meeting with slick noises, before Haru follows him down.  
  


* * *

   
His arm curls around Haru’s waist, bringing him closer. Haru looks up at him and says, “Yes, to your question.”

Rin stares at the ceiling fan that hangs above them, trying to remember what he’d said earlier. “Which one?”

Haru rests his head on Rin’s chest and closes his eyes. “I feel something too.”  
  
Rin has to blink back tears. Haru cracks a rare smile against the cotton of Rin’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [wildharu](http://wildharu.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: wildharu


End file.
